Rosas
by sonrais777
Summary: Cada rosa que te doy significa un te amo... esas fueron sus palabras, pero ¿qué pasa cuando ya no hay más rosas? Ahora Bridgette tenía que contestar esa pregunta por su cuenta, porque ahora sabe lo que Félix siente por ella...


**Hola a todos! He aquí otro one-shot dedicado a esta pareja que adoro tanto. Me pregunto cómo será Félix en la serie y si tendrá a su Bridgette, fufufu, sería divertido, como sea, gracias a todos por leerme y doy especiales agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, estamos en el mejor mes miraculous, por eso toleraré este cursi mes, VAMOS A CON TODO! Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Rosas.

Capitulo único.

Bridgette contemplaba la ciudad desde la ventana de su departamento, viendo a sus bebes dormidos en su cuna. Ella les sonrió pero podía verse una gran tristeza en sus ojos y su vista fue al jarrón vacío que estaba a la vista de su cuarto al otro lado del diminuto pasillo. Se levantó y fue a su dormitorio, tuvo deseos de romperlo pero no quería despertar a los gemelos. Ese jarrón se burlaba de ella, porque hacía semanas ya no estaba lleno de rosas. Y eso significaba una cosa... Félix ya no la amaba.

_Cada rosa que te doy significa un te amo._

Esas fueron sus palabras y nunca faltó en ella, pero semanas atrás, las últimas flores empezaron a marchitarse y Félix no hizo nada.

Bien pudo haberlo olvidado, había estado sumamente ocupado en su trabajo, pero casi quiso llorar ante los hechos. Su actitud había sido fría y distante, llegaba tarde diciendo que era por trabajo pero bien lo había visto salir varias veces temprano cuando ella se quedaba tarde. También lo veía hablar por teléfono pero cuando ella se acercaba cortaba la llamada y si le preguntaba él se mostraba a la defensiva y cambiaba el tema.

Queria llorar.

Todos le decían que Félix la amaba con locura, hasta Tikki, incluso su suegro le dijo que no tenia de que preocuparse. Pero Félix dejaba mucho que desear y la noche anterior su corazón se rompió ante sus palabras.

_-Sabes, Félix. Las rosas del cuarto ya se marchitaron. Sería bueno poner nuevas._

_-Mmmm, ya veo. Compra más entonces.- se levantó de la mesa con los alimentos a medio comer.- Trabajaré en la sala, no me esperes a dormir.- dijo dejándola en la mesa sola, con lágrimas en los ojos…_

Pensó en sus bebés. Sus dos pequeños rayos de sol. Tan parecidos a su padre. ¿Y si se divorciaban? ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Intentaría quitárselos?

No. No lo dejaría...

Después de todo ella era Ladybug y si tenía que hacerlo pelearía contra todo con tal de estar con sus bebés.

La sola idea le hizo hervir la sangre y no tuvo reparo de tomar el maldito jarrón y dejarlo caer en el bote de basura llenos de papeles. No se rompió, y eso le hizo sentir más rabia.

-¿Bridgette?- la voz de Félix le sorprendió y ella se giró viéndolo en el marco de la puerta.

-Félix, no te esperaba tan temprano.- comentó sorprendida de verlo allí.

-Vine porque necesito que vengas conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

-No preguntes. Vamos a llevar a los niños también.

-B-Bien...

En poco estaban en el automóvil de Félix. Los niños aun dormían, habían heredado ese sueño pesado, y el silencio era tan incómodo que pensó que se volvería loca.

-¿A dónde vamos, Félix?

-Ya lo veras.- respondió seco. Se detuvieron frente a una preciosa casa de estilo tudor con un jardín rodeando el lugar. Se hubiese enamorado de la casa de no ser porque en la puerta un hombrecillo de traje con una gruesa carpeta estaba en la puerta.

Una pesada piedra cayó en su estómago. Ese tipo tenía pinta de abogado a kilómetros.

_**Pásalo, pásalo, aquí no es el sitio. Por favor, por favor, Félix…**_

Rogaba en silencio y su corazón se oprimió cuando se estacionaron afuera de la casa.

Vio a Félix con ojos suplicantes pero este la ignoró y salió del auto para abrirle la puerta a ella y así bajar a sus bebes en su carriola. Su brazo la rodeó instándola a seguir y sintió su tacto firme y caliente.

Aquel hombrecillo les instó a pasar y Bridgette avanzó sintiéndose como víctima al patíbulo.

La había llevado con un abogado para firmar el divorcio. Su mente se había distanciado al ver a ese tipo hablar con Félix y darle un papel que tras revisarlo firmó sin titubear.

-Bridgette, te toca.- quiso vomitar, quiso gritarle y reclamarle el por qué le estaba haciendo esto.

Pero si él ya no la amaba... ¿que tenía que pelear? ¿Iba a quedarse con alguien que no la amaba? Se tragó su dolor…

Tomó el papel y la pluma.

Iba a leer el maldito papel primero, y lo golpearía ante cualquier cosa que no le gustase, sus hijos, su carrera, eran todo lo que necesitaba. Era Ladybug, la fuerte y valiente heroína que peleó contra akumas y Hawk Moth y nadie, ni siquiera Chat Noir, la vería derrotada.

Leyó las primeras líneas y una gran confusión inundó su ser. Volvió al principio a leer todo y entonces su mirada fue a la de Félix.

-¿Qué significa esto? Félix, tú...- él le sonrió, pero no de forma cruel como se lo había imaginado, sino que fue una sonrisa dulce acompañada de ojos llenos de amor y ternura.

-Sorpresa.

El joven abrió unas puertas corredizas de cristal que no había visto que mostraban un jardín muy diferente al del frente, un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

Ella avanzó no sabiendo que decir. El jardín cubría la parte trasera donde un muro de ladrillo establecía el límite del terreno y dejaba dos espacios, uno ideal para poner una mesa y sillas de jardín para comer con el buen clima y otro de pasto perfecto donde sus niños podrían jugar.

-E-Esto... Este lugar...

-Estuve preparándolo todo por semanas. Y entre el trabajo y los tramites por eso llegaba tarde y cansado. También por esto eran mis llamadas misteriosas, no quería que te enteraras, quería que fuera una sorpresa.- Bridgette sintiera algo atorarse en su garganta.

-L-Las rosas...

-Eso fue lo que me convenció de comprar la casa. Cada flor o ramo que te llevaba terminaba marchito, y sentía que aquello reflejaba erróneamente mis sentimientos. Por eso compré esta casa, el jardín necesitará algunos cuidados pero lo vale. Y esta vez cuando despiertes podrás ver por tu ventana todas estas rosas que reflejan cuanto te amo, mi lady.

Las lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Bridgette sin control. Como un par de cascadas. Félix se preocupó al verla así pero ella fue a él acortando la mísera distancia que los separaba y le abrazó.

Que idiota había sido. Él la amaba tanto, tanto como ella a él y Félix la abrazó asustado al escucharla romper en llanto.

Por supuesto después le diría que era una idiota, le pellizcaría la mejilla como cuando se enfadaba con ella y luego le haría el amor de la forma más dulce y apasionada hasta caer rendidos y en los brazos del otro…

El jarrón permaneció en la basura, ya no le servía. Ya que cuando se mudaron a su nuevo hogar, cada día, con solo asomarse a la ventana o salir al jardín, podía escuchar como Félix le decía te amo cuando no estuviese cerca. Porque él decía te amo en el lenguaje de las rosas.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Favor de guardar sus trinches, ya ven que terminó bien. Fiuuu, como sea, gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y acepto imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Nathaniel y Luka X3 Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
